


Rising from Ashes

by insertfandomname



Series: The Deputy and the Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meddling Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sleepless night in Derek's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from Ashes

Derek thought that after weeks... more like years of sleepless nights he could finally have a rest. Having to be alert all the time in case someone or something decided to attack him was not helping him to get eight hours of sleep at night. Now that Beacon Hills is finally in a phase of normality he thought he could finally catch up on the lost sleep.

Just like with every other plan he has life laughs in his face and does not let him go through with it.

Instead of disappearing into the wonderful world of dreams he's stuck staring at the ceiling. Wide awake.

Jordan is a snorer.

The relationship is going great. It's still pretty new but great. During the day at least. The first night in the same bed Derek thought it was an exception. Oh, how wrong he was. The snoring is the only bad thing so far, but a week without proper sleep and it's slowly becoming bothersome.

And if that wasn't bad enough already. Jordan's also a heavy sleeper. Every attempt to wake him up resulted in him being even louder. Okay, maybe he's imagining the increasing noise, but it's really annoying. To top it all off he can't leave the bed and find another place to sleep – preferably far far away – because Jordan is sprawled all over him.

Jordan is probably the most terrible person Derek to share a bed with. And that includes Laura _I'll kick you until you give up the blanket for good and then some more for fun_ Hale. They probably would have gotten along great. And not just because of their awful sleeping habits.

Even Cora, who doesn't approve of anyone in Beacon Hills, admitted that Jordan's great. Once she stopped yelling at Derek. Of course the news of him almost dying again made her come visit. She was already angry enough that he didn't tell her how serious the whole Benefactor stuff was. But when she realized mid-rant that Derek is human she had to leave for half an hour to calm down. He still needs to figure out who called her. To thank them for three days he spent with her glaring at him when she wasn't hanging out with Malia. At least those two hit it off spectacularly. To Stiles' complete horror.

There is a light knock on the door that has Jordan sit up abruptly.

“Are you serious?” That little noise makes him wake up, but Derek's prodding does nothing.

“What time is it?”

Peter calling his name in an urgent tone indicates that it's time for some new drama.

“I'll deal with it.” Derek could tell him to go back to sleep, but he has that thing about not punishing himself. His uncle showing up in the middle of the night was never more appreciated.

“I did it.” He catches the manic gleam in Peter's eyes before he storms into the apartment. “Go get dressed. I finally did it.”

Jordan's confused frown from the bed shows that Derek isn't the only one missing some important information. “What's going on? What did you do?”

“I brought them back.” Picking up a shirt from the floor Peter is grinning widely. “I brought them all back.”

He inhales sharply. Peter cannot mean what he thinks. It can't be. Afraid of the answer he can't even ask the question.

Still rooted by the door Peter comes back up the stairs holding out some clothes. “Derek, they are alive. They're all alive.”

“Wait!” Suddenly Jordan is scrambling out of the bed. “You didn't!”

“Don't worry, you can come to. It's never too early to meet the family.”

“There are consequences when you cheat death.”

“Says the immortal dragon.”

“For the last time, I'm not immortal.”

It's not the first time they have this argument. Peter was way too fascinated with Jordan ability to manipulate fire. Derek guessed it was because of the trauma of being trapped in a burning house. Was it to get information to bring the pack back?

“Let's go!” 

Jordan is still scowling but turns to get dressed and Peter's face is missing most of his usual mischievous glint. Now isn't the time for questions or accusations. 

Derek just wants to see his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. I hope a couple of people liked it, although it ended cliffhangerish. Sorry, but not really! Sometimes I wasn't sure about leaving canon, but now that the finale aired I'm kinda glad about it. A little disappointed, but well... I don't know if anyone would even be interested in a sequel, but I probably wouldn't hold my breath. It's more likely that I write more stand-alone Derek/Parrish fics. Maybe.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](insertfandomname.tumblr.com)


End file.
